Creep
by deviliciouss
Summary: Severus Snape era um garoto estranho.


_You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special_

_But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo._  
(Radiohead, Creep)

Severus Snape era um garoto estranho.

Tal adjetivo começou a ser aplicado a ele antes mesmo que nascesse, quando Eileen Snape chegou em Spinner's End, acompanhando Tobias Snape, com quem acabara de se casar. Ela era, não se podia negar, tão sofrida e cinzenta como todas as outras esposas de operários que moravam ali, sob a sombra da grande chaminé negra. Mas era, também, tão diferente, sempre calada e misteriosa. Parecia guardar um segredo muito grande e não de todo agradável. E os boatos começaram a correr à boca pequena.

Quando o menino finalmente nasceu, frágil e mirrado, não pareceu a princípio muito diferente dos outros bebês que nasceram naquele ano. Mas a estranhice já se fez anunciar pelo nome que a criança recebeu, Severus. E começou a tomar corpo à medida que ele crescia. Desde muito novo já parecia um pequeno adulto, porque criança nenhuma deveria ser séria daquela forma. Nem possuir uma alma tão sombria. Além de tudo isso, ele não contribuía em nada para parecer mais normal com suas roupas descombinadas de segunda mão, e cabelo mal-cortado e extremamente negro, que contrastava com a pele de uma palidez doentia. Havia, ainda, aqueles livros... bem, estranhos, com os quais ele era visto às sombras das poucas árvores que cresciam por ali. E um belo dia, quando o garoto Snape contava onze anos, ele simplesmente... desapareceu. Para retornar no Natal, e no verão seguinte, e tornar a desaparecer, ano após ano.

Ninguém, porém, nem ele mesmo, sabia qual era a verdadeira peculiaridade e estranheza de Severus Snape.

"Por favor, Sev, não seja _tão_ bobo", ela revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, e bufou, e o ar se transformou rapidamente em uma pequena nuvem de respiração congelada.

Aquela era Lily Evans, sua... colega na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, o lugar, afinal, para qual Severus ia sempre que "desaparecia", além de sua amiga (era como costumava classificá-la embora, no fundo do seu coração, tremulasse uma definição atrevida e perigosa para o que sentia ou pensava sentir por ela).

"Qual o problema?", ela insistiu.

Ele fez um muxoxo, e não queria dizer, mas ela, como sempre, acabou fazendo-o falar.

"É coisa de criança, Lily", confessou num resmungo e baixou a cabeça, de forma que seus cabelos caíssem sobre os olhos.

Ela riu, levemente supresa.

"Claro que não é. Adultos fazem isso, vi na televisão ontem mesmo. Você não viu?"

Severus hesitou antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Ele jamais havia visto nada daquilo na televisão - seu pai, que era quem controlava o aparelho, jamais assistia outra coisa que não fossem lutas de boxe ou partidas de futebol, berrando incentivos ao _Manchester United_, o que quer que fosse o _Manchester United_, enquanto sorvia grandes goles de cerveja. E Severus nem fazia questão de se lembrar sequer que televisões existiam, afinal. Eram uma coisa tão... trouxa.

Mas, trouxa ou não, coisa de criança ou não, ele sempre acabava fazendo o que Lily sugeria - porque não queria perder um segundo que fosse da companhia dela.

"Tá bom, tá bom, vamos logo de uma vez", ele concordou, mal-humorado.

Sentiu os dedos dela, grossos e quentinhos por causa da luva, tateando em busca dos seus. Retribuiu o apertão, suas próprias mãos cobertas por luvas tricotadas igualmente pela Sra. Evans, e seguiu-a, caminhando pela neve fofa, através do bosque de árvores negras e retorcidas. Chegaram por fim à superfície congelada de um pequeno lago, descoberto nas férias de verão daquele mesmo ano. Deixaram ambos os patins de gelo caíssem dos ombros para o chão, e então, depois de devidamente calçados, um ar levemente insano tomou conta do rosto dela, fazendo os olhos se arregalarem e brilharem como nunca. Ela buscou a mão dele outra vez, e começou a deslizar sobre o gelo, tão descuidadamente que era como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Os dois começaram a tomar velocidade; o lago não era particularmente extenso, mas ela fazia as curvas com naturalidade e graça, arrastando-o com ela. Cada vez mais rápido.

"Fecha os olhos!", ela gritou, tentando tirar alguns fios de cabelo da boca. Os cabelos voavam para cima dele, também, mas como Severus poderia se incomodar? E ele obedeceu e fechou os olhos.

Iam velozes como nunca, agora. Severus sentiu seus próprios cabelos esvoaçando para trás, desimpedindo sua visão. E ele não sentiu, também, nenhum ímpeto de colocá-los de volta no lugar; não havia nenhuma necessidade de se esconder atrás do que quer que fosse por aqueles breves segundos... Então ela soltou sua mão e ele abriu os braços instintivamente, e por alguns segundos se sentiu tão livre e pleno como jamais havia se sentido, simplesmente... existindo. Realmente acreditou que poderia ser tão livre e cheio de vitalidade quanto ela era. Quase podia voar, deslizando pelo gelo e depois, pelos céus.

Mas soube no mesmo instante que aquela sensação só existia quando estava ao lado dela. De maneira alguma poderia se sentir livre ou sequer correr... sozinho.

E ele não conseguia descobrir o porquê.

A velocidade foi diminuindo aos poucos, e aterrisaram, por fim, em um dos muitos montes fofos em volta do lago.

"Foi ótimo, não foi?", ela perguntou, e ofegava, com as bochechas coradas pelo frio e pelo exercício, e os cabelos escapavam bagunçados por baixo do gorro cor-de-rosa. Ela parecia algo que simplesmente não pertencia àquele lugar gelado e miserável.

"É, foi", Severus respondeu enquanto a respiração voltava ao normal, mas mentia, porque ainda estava sendo.

"E agora, o que a gente faz?", ela perguntou.

Qualquer coisa que não os separasse, ele desejou mentalmente. E quando ela resolveu, 'Vamos lá pra casa, Sev', ele concordou num instante.

Aquele feriado estava sendo a melhor coisa de que ele podia se lembrar - não haveria Hogwarts por duas semanas inteiras e, por consequência, Sonserina ou Grifinória e todo o peso de pertencer a casas cuja rivalidade era histórica. Mais próximos do que nunca, ele supirou, de prazer. E quando finalmente chegaram à casa, escura, silenciosa, tudo só ficou melhor: um bilhete pregado na porta da geladeira dizia que o Sr. e a Sra. Evans, e a outra filha deles, Petúnia, estavam fora visitando algumas famílias das redondezas. Havia um prato com sobras do Natal esperando por Lily e Severus quando retornassem. Ela apanhou o prato e levou-o até a sala, Severus atrás dela, e sentaram-se no chão, de pernas cruzadas. Ela olhou em volta, em busca de inspiração, mas nada encontrou.

"Tô tão entediada, Sev", suspirou, apoiando o rosto nas mãos e deixando as bochechas meio amassadas. "Queria poder fazer mágica."

"É, eu sei", ele concordou. Magia e Hogwarts sempre haviam sido seus maiores anseios. Embora parecesse um pequeno pecado pensar que, por menos magia que pudessem fazer, pelo menos, estavam bem juntos ali sem ninguém para atrapalhar. É. Talvez fosse melhor dizer que haviam sido seus maiores anseios... até conhecer Lily. E outra vez a definição perigosa tremulou dentro dele. Ergueu os olhos para ela. Lily o espiava e sorriu quando os olhos se cruzaram. Ele baixou os olhos imediatamente, sentindo-se corar, e começou a brincar nervosamente com os dois pares de luvas que agora jaziam sobre o tapete. Então, de repente, ela ergueu-se num salto.

"Já sei! Fica aí, Sev", pediu.

Como se ele quisesse estar em qualquer outro lugar. Fechou os olhos, recostando-se no sofá. Ouviu os passos dela se afastando, e retornando pouco depois, acompanhados por pequenas risadinhas. Então, de repente, tudo ficou escuro, enquanto ele sentia alguma coisa macia sendo colocada sobre seu rosto.

"Lily!", ele exclamou, surpreso, tentando livrar-se da venda.

Ela riu mais alto enquanto o impedia, e dizia-lhe novamente que deixasse de ser bobo, era só uma brincadeira. Ele ainda resistiu por alguns segundos, mas, mais uma vez, acabou fazendo o que ela queria. E descobriu o quanto era estranho: não a via mais, não mais existiam os lindos olhos verdes, nem os cabelos vermelhos assim como a pele leitosa e o sorriso cativante. Ainda assim, aquela sensação de calor, de satisfação, aquele algo indefinível, que fosse, que sempre a acompanhava estava lá - talvez até mais forte, porque ele não tinha mais a bela aparência dela para o distrair da verdade.

Ele se calou, confuso, tentando compreender o segundo mistério com que se deparava naquele dia.

"Agora", ela interrompeu o fio de pensamentos, "você tem que descobrir o que é que estou colocando na sua boca."

Severus suspirou, contrariado, achando tudo aquilo uma enorme estupidez. Mas antes que pudesse protestar, sentiu algo esférico e liso sendo pressionado contra os lábios.

"Vai, Sev!"

Sem pensar no que fazia, ele mordeu. O pequeno objeto cedeu contra os dentes e explodiu, era azedinho e ao mesmo tempo doce.

"Uma cereja", ele resmungou.

"Aah, muito bem! Mas foi fácil demais. Vamos ver se você descobre... este aqui."

Ainda contrariado, ele mordeu e mastigou o que ela lhe oferecia. Uma mistura de sabores invadiu sua boca: frutas secas, _brandy_, massa 伹ida e doce. "_Christmas Pudding_". E mais uma vez ela disse que tinha sido muito fácil. Então, ele ouviu o som dos dedos dela se chocando contra o prato, e um sabor intenso de chocolate invadiu sua boca. Meio pegajoso, grudento, mas de uma forma deliciosa. Ele mordeu mais forte. E então, alguma coisa metálica se chocou contra seus dentes, fazendo-o soltar um pequeno gemido de dor. Ela riu outra vez. Ele tentou retirar a venda mais uma vez. Ele... gostava mesmo dela, mas tudo tinha um limite.

"Desculpa, Sev", ela disse, ainda rindo. "Não foi por mal. Aah, vamos, não fica assim", ela disse, carinhosamente, e apertou as mãos dele. "Era só um... um enfeite da árvore de natal", ela revelou, entre risos. "Não fiz por mal", ela disse, e parecia um tantinho chateada. "Vamos continuar? Por favor?". E ele apenas deu uma resposta engrolada, que tanto podia significar 'sim' quanto 'não'.

O som abafado dos dedos dela contra o prato se fez ouvir outra vez. De novo chocolate, mas agora, recheado com alguma coisa alcoólica, que desceu queimando por sua garganta. Mas era bom. Porém, ele ainda se sentia pouco à vontade, ali; por mais que quisesse continuar ao lado dela, as risadas o haviam afetado mais do que gostaria de admitir.

"Vamos parar, Lily."

"Ah, não. Mais um? Só mais um?", ela suplicou.

Ele suspirou. Ouviu o som de mais alguma coisa se chocando contra o prato, e Lily perguntou mais uma vez:

"E... isso?"

Aproximou o 'isso' dos lábios dele. Dois montinhos carnudos e consistentes. Pareciam mais cerejas. Mas então, Severus sentiu o ar passando por entre os montinhos suculentos, sentiu o contato aumentar, uma pequena pressão e então... o nada outra vez.

Seu coração falhou por uma batida enquanto ele se dava conta do que era.

Ela. Os lábios dela, ele soube, mesmo que jamais houvesse beijado qualquer outra pessoa na boca. E instintivamente soube algo mais, ainda que não pudesse expressar em palavras ou mesmo formular qualquer pensamento racional ou coerente a respeito. Era o terceiro mistério; aquele que, uma vez solucionado, esclarecia todos os outros, e até mesmo o absolvia de seu pecado. Não precisavam estar em Hogwarts para que ela fizesse a maior mágica de todas. Sentia-se agradavelmente aquecido quando estava ao lado dela. E ele realmente podia voar - quando estava com ela. Porque Lily não era apenas sua amiga. Ou colega. Nem mesmo... a garota que ele secretamente desejava como sua... namorada. Era muito mais do que isso. Ela era a parte que faltava nele. Aquela cuja ausência, afinal, o tornava verdadeiramente estranho.

Sua vida não lhe pertencia - havia sido entregue a outra pessoa quando ele nasceu. E finalmente a havia encontrado: quando estava com Lily, sentia-se vivo como nunca.

Finalmente vivo.

---

um pequeno aquecimento pro último cap de "love will". escrevi tem quase um ano, e só to postando agora ;D

essa cena dos dois esquiando no lago me deixa particularmente emocionada. é como se fosse a cena do balanço, mas agora, o sevzinho está lá com a lily, sendo livre, voando, também. awn.


End file.
